Safe Haven (Hunter SYOC Chap 9)
by I am Katie Daughter of Demeter
Summary: Haven Jackson was just a normal teenager, he had average Grades and a normal family. Until he ends up meeting two Demigods who take him to Camp Half-Blood and his life gets thrown upside down. Join Haven and his new found friends as they try to figure out who Haven's Godly parent is and if he even is a Demigod. Or if he might be something more then what the eye can see (ON HIATUS)
1. Chapter 1

_Tristan sat in the audio booth swinging his legs, watching as the showgirls preformed with his mother as the lead showgirl. He rested his elbows on the desk and his chin in his hands, it was about 6 PM and Tristan was supposed to be working on homework but his mother couldn't find a baby sitter so she brought him to the show. Tristan was used to it though, always going to his mother's shows._

_As the show ended and the crowd cheered Tristan jumped up out of his seat and ran down through the little tunnel that connected the audio booth to the stage and the dressing rooms. He passed by some of the showgirls as they rubbed his head and smiled at him, saying how big he had gotten and what a handsome young man he was for being only 10.  
_

_He opened his mother's dressing room door and stepped inside, closing the door behind him and sitting down on the little couch. Watching as his mother was taking off her make up and putting on different shades, she had already changed into her other outfit and her hair was done up._

_"Hi sweetie, did you enjoy the show?" His mother asked and he nodded, though to be honest he didn't really. He just liked to see his mother up on stage because he hardly got to see her._

_"I managed to get Darcy to take you back to the apartment for the night so mommy can work, I should be back before you wake up okay?" His mother said and stood up from her vanity, giving Tristan a kiss on the forehead._

_"Mommy, why can't you come home tonight?" Tristan asked as his mother went to the door._

_"Because, mommy's busy and has some appointments to fill." His mother replied, a tone of shame in her voice as she left the dressing room and Tristan followed after her. Only to be stopped by Darcy who took him by the hand and led him away from his mother, who was talking to a man in the hallway. _

_Tristan sat down on the couch and watched TV as Darcy had to go out to the store, Tristan hated always being alone. His mother was always gone and his older brother Terrence was always at some Camp in New York. Tristan heard a knock at the door and shut off the TV and jumped up off the couch, walking over to the door and opening it to see two teenage girls with blonde hair and wearing pink sun dresses._

_"Hi there, are you Tristan?" They asked and he nodded, a smirk made its way onto their faces._

_"Mind if we come in?" They both asked._

_"Um, my mommy said I'm not allowed to-" Tristan was cut off by one of the girls throwing the door open and causing Tristan to fall back on his butt, their hair slowly turned from blonde to fire and their teeth grew into fangs and their legs changed to a goat and a bronze one. Tristan's eyes went wide with fear as he stared at the two girls.  
_

_"Your mommy isn't here, is she Son of Poseidon?" One of them said as the other locked the door and Tristan slowly crawled back by the balcony door._

_"No, but I am." A scream and a burst of golden dust filled the apartment as a teenager stood right where the other girl had stood, his hair was pitch black and his eyes were sea-green. He was tan with a bronze sword in his hand and an orange T-Shirt on with blue swimming trunks and flip-flops on._

_"Terrence!" Tristan exclaimed, his older brother glancing over at Tristan with a wink and then slicing through the other girl causing her to explode also. Terrence ran over to Tristan and helped him up, making sure he was okay._

_"Are you alright? No cuts or bruises?" Terrence asked and Tristan shook his head, Terrence let out a sigh and then pulled a note from his pocket and placed it on the island. He grabbed Tristan by the hand and ran out of the apartment, giving no time to explain as they ran through the halls and down the stairs. Passing by people and trying to get out of the apartment building._

Tristan sat down on the dock staring into the water as the memory flowed back to him, it was a memory that never seemed to leave his mind. He watched the waves roll on the water as his thoughts shifted to Haven who was passed out in the infirmary, after he took the forgetting potion he passed out and Tristan had to carry him over to the infirmary.

Tristan wasn't upset or anything about Haven not knowing that Tristan had a crush on him, to be honest Tristan was a little glad that Haven didn't know. They could just be Best Friends and not have to worry about relationship problems or what other people would think, but back in The Hecate Cabin Haven had _kissed _Tristan. Not the other way around, it made Tristan's heart pound every time he thought about it.

"Tristan, there you are." Lula's voice rang out behind him and Tristan turned around, Lula had a smile on her face and her dagger in her hand. Tristan had forgotten that he was supposed to be Lula's sparring partner for the afternoon, they wanted to practice before Capture The Flag.

"Oh, sorry I must have lost track of time." Tristan said as he looked down at his watch, it was 4 PM and two hours before Dinner and three hours before Capture The Flag. He stood up and brushed off the dirt on his jeans, which wouldn't really help considering their were about to start sparring.

"It's alright, I knew I could find you daydreaming out here on the dock. Anyways lucky for us we get to have Terrence as our teacher for the sparring." Lula said as the two were heading over to the training arena, Tristan forgot the during the summer Terrence is the fighting teacher. He let out an inner sigh as they stepped into the Arena to see Terrence helping one of the younger campers.

"'Ello! It's about time you two got here." Terrence said in his British Accent as the two walked over to him, some of the younger campers were sitting in the bleachers and most of the Aphrodite girls were sitting in the bleachers also. They loved to watch Terrence, especially when he fought really good campers and his shirt would get ripped up.

6 years had gone by ever sense Terrence had brought Tristan to Camp Half-Blood, now Terrence was 23 and Tristan was 16. Terrence was still single but had an amazing life, during the year he was a History Teacher had schools in England and France and he traveled a lot. Trying to find Demigods and bring them to Camp, Tristan wished he could join Terrence instead of being stuck at Camp 24/7.

"Now, considering that both of you are very good fighters I will let you two spar without my help. And remember, no mutilation or stabbing. This is a clean fight with only cuts and bruises." Terrence said and the two nodded, readying their weapons as Terrence pulled out his sword and placed it in-between the two. Swinging up and jumping back as the sparring begun.

* * *

CLIFF-HANGER AND HELLO! :D I am so sorry that the story got taken down, because I violated a guideline which I DID NOT DO. I've noticed a few other stories have been taken down and I'm guessing FanFiction is having some problem with SYOC's. But I shall rebel against the system! This might get me banned and if that happens then I will create a new user called "I am Miranda Daughter of Demeter" :3

PLEASE Review and let me know what you think! Also you'll have to re-follow and favorite this story in order to know when the next update is!

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	2. Chapter 2

"My Grace, are you alright?" Haven heard the familiar voice of Stilbon and opened his eyes to see Stilbon standing next to the bed that Haven was in. Haven let out a groan as he sat up in his bed and rubbed his head.

"Stilbon? What am I doing back here?" Haven asked, he thought that this place was just a dream. Now he wasn't so sure, if he passed out again and ended up back here he wasn't sure he ever wanted to sleep again.

"You tell me my grace, you've been asleep for millenniums. You told me that when you awoke then you would be needed for something important, but I didn't expect you to wake up so flustered." Stilbon replied, giving Haven more information then he needed and or could handle.

"What did I tell you about the 'grace' stuff. Just call me Haven." Haven said and Stilbon had a look of confusion on his face.

"Um, yes my gr-er Haven. Are you sure you don't want me to call you-"

"Yes!" Haven shouted and Stilbon seemed surprised at Haven's tone of voice, Stilbon gave a nod and then left the bedroom which Haven had realized he was in.

Haven stood up and gave a stretch, he looked around at the room which was pretty large. The bed was big and had thin see through sheets of silk hanging down on the sides and a large balcony that over looked the darkness of space with large french doors. The floor was marble and there was a large mirror on the wall with a built in closet next to it filled with really expensive clothing.

Haven walked over to the mirror and nearly did a double take when he saw his reflection, he wasn't staring at a small teenager in a blue hoodie. Instead he was staring at a full grown man with muscles and a perfect tan, Haven's eyes were pure black with specks of white in them like the stars and tiny swirls of colors like the galaxies.

His hair was pure white and fell down to the top of his shoulders with black streaks in it, his face was strong and chiseled looking and his eyes looked _so _old like they had seen everything there is to see. He had a six-pack and a pretty good looking body, he was just wearing simple white silk pajama bottoms but he couldn't stop staring at himself.

"Excuse me, um your-er I mean Haven. The village is waiting to see you." Stilbon interrupted as he stepped back into the bedroom, noticing Haven just standing in front of the mirror.

"Ah, I see you found your reflection. It must be strange seeing yourself after so many millennia, though don't be alarmed. You looked like this in the past." Stilbon reassured Haven who couldn't tear his eyes away from the mirror.

"Haven, you have to get ready." Stilbon said and tapped Haven's shoulder, Haven gave a jump and glanced over at Stilbon.

"Y-Yeah, right." Haven said and glanced back at the mirror, how could that be _him? _It was impossible.

Stilbon went over to the closet and searched through the many hangers until he found the rightful outfit, he took it off the hanger and held it up for Haven to see. It was a white kingly outfit that had golden lining with a black cape to complete the outfit.

"Whenever you're ready." Stilbon said as he laid the outfit out on the bed and left the bedroom, after a few more seconds standing in front of the mirror Haven went over to the bed and put on the outfit. Fixing up his hair and then walking back over to the impossible mirror which he had named. He looked like a King, no, a _God. _

Haven went over to the door and grabbed the door knob, only for a sudden burst of pain to irrupt from his chest and spread throughout his body. He fell to his knees gripping onto the door knob, Stilbon heard the thud and rushed into the bedroom to find Haven on the floor his face pale and sweat running down his face.

"-_Haven! Grace please hold on! Inf-" _Stilbon's voice faded as Haven's eyes closed and he fell limp.

Tristan jumped back as Lula sliced at his chest, sweat made his hair stick to his face and he was breathing hard. They had been fighting for awhile now and were bloody and tired, Tristan's chest was cut up and his shirt had been destroyed. Leaving him no protection and Lula's arms bloody from her cuts.

"I think that's enough for one day." Terrence broke in as he grabbed Tristan's wrist before he could land a blow on Lula, Lula went to swipe Tristan and Terrence off their feet but Terrence stepped on her ankle forcing her to stop midway. She grit her teeth in pain as she couldn't move or else she would break her ankle.

"Like I said, _enough._" Terrence shot a glare to both of the Demigods, giving them a warning that if they tried anything else he would break their bones to prevent them from fighting any longer.

Tristan wiped the blood off his mouth as he walked over to the bleachers and grabbed a towel, he wiped off the blood from his chest and noticed a few of The Aphrodite girls checking him out, especially Victoria who was sitting only a few seats away from where Tristan was. She stood up and walked over to him, standing on the bleacher so she was taller then him and looked down at him.

"Good fight, though I didn't expect to see you shirtless." She said with a grin, Tristan didn't pay any attention to her and turned his back on her.

"Aw, don't be like that now." Victoria said as she stepped down next to him, stepping in front of him and placing her hands on his shoulders.

"You know I don't like you Victoria, so don't waste your time." Tristan said as he looked down at Victoria, the sun shone on her face and made her eyes sparkle. Her lips were red and smooth, her face was like a Goddess.

"I could make you like me, just one word and you'd fall for me." Victoria said with a smirk, twirling her finger in Tristan's hair.

Tristan grabbed Victoria's hand and threw it away from him, pushing her back and glaring at her. She gave a small chuckle, almost as if she knew that Tristan would fall for her no matter what. She turned and left, leaving Tristan alone with a bloody towel in one hand and a cut up chest.

Haven opened his eyes and shot up in the infirmary bed, gasping for air and he looked around. He realized that he was in the infirmary and back at Camp, he let out a sigh and stood up rubbing his head and heading over to the door.

"You're awake, glad to see you still remember how to walk." Haven heard the voice of Daniela and turned around to see her sitting down on a stool. She had her hair pulled back into a braid and white sun glasses on even though they were still inside.

"Oh, hey Daniela. Uh- Yeah I guess so." Haven said as he glanced down at his feet, luckily he was still standing in one spot.

"Well now that I don't have to babysit you anymore I'll be on my way." Daniela said and walked past Haven, though he grabbed her arm before she could leave and she looked back at him. He couldn't see her eyes behind her sunglasses and slowly reached up to take them off, as he pulled them off he saw her eyes were bloodshot like she had been crying.

"Daniela, what happened?" Haven asked and she just stared at him, though it didn't last to long and she grit her teeth and swiped her glasses away. Getting out of his grip and slipping her glasses back on.

"You happened." Daniela said harshly and walked out of the infirmary, leaving Haven standing in the door way confused and alone.

* * *

Alright! Second(ish) chapter is up! Tell me what you all think about the 'dream' with Haven and the little bit with Tristan and Victoria, I really like your feedback!

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	3. Chapter 3

Haven sat down at his table eating his dinner as the pavilion was full of the chattering voices, Tristan was sitting across from Haven instead of sitting next to him like he usually did and Daniela was sitting at her table with her back to Haven. It was like after only one day everyone was ignoring him.

After dinner ended the cabins broke up into their teams and put on their armor, Haven gripped his sword in his hand tightly as they stood inside the forest. Haven was supposed to be one of the scouts with Riku, a Son of Eros. Haven was still shaken up about the dream that he had, and was also thinking about his friends.

The horn blew and everyone scrambled, some staying back at the flag while others hopped through the trees. Haven and Riku took the path through the thick bush and headed over to the creek.

Riku was an Asian demigod like Jin, his hair was Straight black that stopped below his ears and his eyes were dark brown but if you looked at them closely they changed color like the Aphrodite Children. He was 5'9 and a few inches taller then Haven and had a bow in his hand with a quiver on his back, his outfit was a black t-shirt with jeans and green converse. Pretty simple like how Haven would dress.

They heard a twig snap and Riku knocked his arrow and shot before Haven could have time to look over at where the noise had come from, they heard what sounded like a thud and the two headed over there to see a Demigod on the ground with the arrow lodged into his shoulder.

"Are you alone?" Riku asked with a cold voice, almost like he had no emotion to it. The Demigod didn't speak and Riku grabbed the collar of their armor and lifted them up, they let out a small yelp as the arrow moved in their shoulder.

"私を怒らせないで" Riku said in Japanese, the demigod muttered something and Riku shouted.

"大声で!" The demigod flinched and then told Riku that he was alone, Riku threw him back down onto the ground and then pulled the arrow out of the Demigods shoulder and shoved it back into the quiver. Haven and Riku left the demigod laying on the ground as they headed towards the sound of water.

"Is he going to die?" Haven asked Riku as they headed through the thick bush.

"Only if someone doesn't find him." Riku said flatly and they continued on, Haven had the unsettling feeling that Riku couldn't _feel. _It made him shiver, how could someone not feel any emotion?

They stopped in front of a large bush and knelt down, pushing the middle away a little to make a hole so they could see. A few Demigods were standing around the flag across the river, it would be suicide to try to get over there. There were two Ares Boys, one Eros Girl and one Apollo boy.

"Don't let Crystal touch you, if she does then you'll become a puppet. The Ares boys are strong but slow, and The Apollo boy is fast and has good aim but is horrible with close combat." Riku muttered and Haven nodded, Riku knocked an arrow and stood up and shot the arrow. Falling back down behind the bush as Haven watched the arrow hit the Apollo boy in the thigh and he fell to the ground.

The others were on alert and all had their weapons out, Riku knocked another arrow and shot but Crystal jumped out of the way and threw a ninja star in their direction. Grazing Haven in the arm and then hitting a tree, Haven held him arm in pain as blood seeped through his fingers.

"That was a poisoned Ninja Star, I should've seen it coming." Riku said and then knocked an arrow, shooting one more time and hitting an Ares boy in the bicep. He then turned his bow and quiver into a leather bracelet and pulled out his knife which was made out of a metal that Haven had never seen before, it looked like some type of steel.

Riku jumped from the bush and ran over to the flag with Haven following after he realized what Riku was doing, Riku was faster then Haven and so he had to keep up the best he could. Riku started fighting both of the Ares boys with just his knife against two swords while Haven was fighting Crystal.

"You're pretty cute you know, maybe after the game you could come back to my place." She said with a wink and licked her lips, throwing a ninja star at Haven who blocked it with his sword and stumbled back as he dodged another. His arm throbbed in pain as the poison was going through his blood, he fell to one knee as his legs started getting weak and his arm was going numb.

Crystal reached out her hand to grab Haven by the neck but a flying disc hit her wrist and nearly cut it off, she growled and looked over at who had thrown it. Haven glanced over to see Daniela sitting on a rock with a disc in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"Miss me?" Daniela said and threw another disc, Crystal dodged and threw one of her ninja stars at Daniela who blocked it with another disc that had come back to her. Haven struggled to keep himself kneeling as his arms started to shake and become weak, his vision was becoming foggy and it was getting hard to breath.

_"Look to the moon for strength.__" _Haven heard a female voice, with struggle he lifted his head up to look at the full moon that shone over head. Haven was basked in moonlight and steam radiated from his body, almost as if the poison was being drawn out of him. His strength returned and he stood up gripping his sword in hand, he walked over to Crystal and swung his sword at her. Knocking her off her feet and she landed flat on her back, Daniela elbowed her in the face to knock her out.

Haven walked over to the flag and grabbed it, pulling it out of the ground and lifting it up for everyone to see. Their team had just crossed the creek as Haven lifted up the flag and everyone cheered, though the cheering suddenly stopped as everyone started to bow to Haven. Chiron trotted over to haven and bowed also.

"All Hail Haven Jackson, Son of the Goddess Artemis!"

* * *

Yay! Haven has been claimed by his mother! (Or is she really his mother? :3) Also an OC was submitted yesterday (Riku) and I loved him so much I couldn't resist using him, hope you all don't mind!

ALSO please review! I've noticed that hardly any one is reviewing anymore and I would really like it if you did so I know you're reading and what you think about the story! :D

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	4. Chapter 4

Haven and the rest of the campers were shocked, mostly about his Godly parent being Artemis. She was supposed to be a virgin Goddess, why after so many years would she break her vow? Though it didn't stop them from celebrating the claim, they had a little party at the pavilion and then they returned to their cabins. By then it was already 9 PM and the demigods were supposed to be in bed and asleep by 10.

Though as the night rolled on Haven couldn't fall asleep, he didn't _want _to fall asleep after having all those dreams about the 'space palace' and him being some King or a God. So he snuck out of the cabin and went behind the cabins so he wouldn't be caught by the harpies who patrolled, as he approached the Khione cabin he stopped by one of the windows and looked inside.

There was a small nightlight plugged into the wall that illuminated some of the cabin and cast eerie shadows, Daniela was sleeping in her bed with the white blanket hanging off the bed and she was gripping the sheets with her eyes squinted like she was having a nightmare, she let out a gasp as her eyes shot open and Haven ducked under the window. Lifting his head up just enough so he could see inside the cabin, Daniela crawled out of her bed and flipped on the light and ran her hand through her white hair.

She scratched the long sleeve that was baggy and covered up her arms and hands, it fell to the middle of her thighs but that was about it. She had her pants in the hamper with her shoes next to it and her shirt hanging on the side, she headed over to the bathroom and flipped on the light staring into the mirror. Haven heard her let out a frustrated sigh and hit something off the counter as it made a thump and rolled along the bathroom floor. She slammed the door shut and remained in the bathroom for a good while.

When she didn't come out Haven wondered if he should go in to see if she was alright, but what would she think if he just wandered into her cabin? He was being a peeping tom and he was sure she would beat the snot out of him. And right now he wasn't her favorite person yet he couldn't remember why, though as a chilly breeze swept through the camp Haven shivered and zipped up his blue hoodie and put his hood on. Leaving the cabin window and heading over to the dock where he sat down and stared up at the moon.

"Why me? Why do I have to have the burden of having a Godly parent who has to be a Virgin, I mean couldn't you of at least given me some warning?" Haven mumbled as he looked at the reflection the moon cast, the moon light made everything have a black outline and gave some vision but hardly enough. Haven pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his chin on his knees, though he felt his eyes droop and forced himself to stay awake.

But to no luck he shut his eyes and collapsed on the dock, getting sent back to the space palace where he awoke in his bed and shot up. Breathing hard and running his hand through his hair, he looked over at the mirror and saw the reflection like before. He grit his teeth and stood up, slipping on his robe and then leaving the room. If he was going to be coming back here a lot then he might as well get used to the stupid place.

He wandered through the endless halls and stair cases, though he stopped at one door that was metal and had really _really _ancient writing on it. But as he stared at it they rearranged themselves to spell out 'Time Chamber'.

Haven pushed the door open with some trouble, it was almost as if it was rusted on the other side and wouldn't move at all. When he stepped inside and turned around the door was brown with rust and there were a few weights in front of it blocking entrance, that explained why it was so troublesome to open the door. He continued on down the hallway and swatted away cobwebs and tried not to cough as all the dust floated in the air when he walked.

A cold breeze blew through the hall and he shivered, pulling his robe closed as he continued on. A faint light glowed at the end of the hallway and he headed towards it, ignoring the feeling that he should turn around and head back.

He walked through a thin white sheet that separated the hallway from the room and looked around, standing up right was a large glass tube but dirt and grime covered the outside so you couldn't see inside. There was another tube that was empty and a lot of wires were connected to both tubes, a few lights were on near a big control panel and Haven headed over to the large tube.

With the sleeve of his robe he wiped away the dust and grime and nearly gasped, in the tube was a woman who was sleeping. A mask covering her nose and mouth was on like it was pumping air into her and she was just sleeping, a thin haze of green circled around in the tube as she slept.

Her hair was bright blue like the sky with strands of white like clouds and her skin was white and pale like the sand, when the light hit it just right it sparkled a little like diamonds. Her dress was green like the grass with brown swirls in it like the ground, she had long black eye lashes and seemed so peaceful.

"H-Hello?" Haven asked out loud, not really sure if he should be talking to someone who was asleep and that he didn't even _know. _But he had a strange feeling that he _did _know her, she was someone he knew long ago that he just couldn't grasp the memory.

Her eyes shot open and a stunning beeping noise echoed throughout the room, her eyes were pure white with no pupil almost like Haven's black eyes. Though they had a look of fear in them, she banged on the glass but the banging turned into her hand sliding down the glass and her falling back asleep.

"Grace, you're not supposed to be here." Haven heard an unfamiliar voice and turned around to see a man standing in the doorway. His pupils were swirls of yellow and his skin was ivory, he had short brown hair and a slim figure with a dark purple toga on and a staff in his hand with a purple ball on top.

"Eosphorus? W-What are you-what am I?-" Haven muttered as he stumbled forward, Eosphorus ran over to Haven and caught him before he fell to the ground.

"I see you're still getting used to being awake, though you know you're not supposed to be here with her." Eosphorus reminded Haven as he blinked a few times at the woman in the tube, Eosphorus picked up Haven and carried him down the hall but Haven's head throbbed with pain and he passed out. Waking up on the dock and seeing the moon still high in the sky.

Haven grit his teeth as he hit his fist against the dock in anger, every single time he would always pass out and wake up back here. Why couldn't he just stay in one place?

He stood up from the dock and headed back behind the cabins, he stopped again at the Khione cabin and peered in through the window to see Daniela sitting on the bed with a drawing pad in her lap. She was staring down at it like she was confused, almost how Haven felt when he had seen the woman.

Though before he could see what the picture was or get back to his cabin a harpy grabbed him and put a cloth over his mouth, picking him up by the back of his collar and lifting him up into the air.

"Being a peeping tom are ya? Well you know what we do to boys who break curfew!" The harpy said with a chuckle and carried Haven over to one of the the large statues of the Gods in the center of the cabins.

Haven had to endure the mocking and laughter of the Demigods as he hung from the arrow of the Artemis statue by the bonds of his wrists, he had a gag on so he couldn't speak and his arms were numb. And to make it even worse the harpy had pulled his pants down so his boxers were showing, she said if he wanted to be a peeping tom then he might as well look like one.

His contacts were all foggy and made it so he couldn't see, he was supposed to take them out during the night or else it could cause him _more _eye damage then he already had from when he was younger and got hit by a car that caused him to have eye damage, which was pretty ironic because his uncle was the God of Healing.

"Hey!" He heard the familiar voice of Tristan and then felt someone loosen the bonds around his wrists and pull his pants, they carried him down to the ground where we planted both feet firmly on the grass.

"Th-Thanks." Haven muttered, he could hardly see and they waved their hand in front of his face to try to get his attention.

"Can you even see?" Tristan asked and Haven shook his head, he whispered for Haven to go grab his glasses from the Hermes cabin. Haven didn't have to wait long and Tristan returned with his glasses, Haven had already gotten rid of his contacts before the sun had come up and so he just slipped on his black framed glasses.

"I didn't know you wore glasses, you look kinda cute." Haven turned hoping to see Daniela, only instead he saw Victoria walk over to him with her bag swinging on her arm and her heels clicking against the stones around the statue.

"Yeah well I don't like to talk about it." Haven said as he tried not to look into her alluring icy blue eyes.

"Well, maybe later we'll be able to talk longer. And maybe a little more private." Victoria said with a wink and gave Haven a quick peck on the lips and then headed off towards the pavilion, he wondered how her heels didn't dig into the dirt and make her stumble.

"Come on, we better head to the pavilion before breakfast starts." Tristan said and the two headed over to the pavilion, Haven fixing his glasses every so often as he wasn't used to wearing them. His mother hated seeing him in his glasses, and so he never ever wore them.


	5. Chapter 5

Haven ate his pancakes as the morning rolled on, Tristan still sat across from him and Daniela had her back to Haven like yesterday. Though at least Tristan would speak to him, Haven kept glancing over at Daniela hoping he could catch her looking back at him.

"Campers! May I have your attention please!" Chiron's voice echoed throughout the pavilion and all the campers voices died down and everyone looked over at Chiron who was standing by Mr. D, he was drinking a diet Pepsi and reading a magazine while Chiron was announcing something important.

"I have some unpleasant news for you all, a few campers have gone been kidnapped-" An uproar broke out as whispers filled the silence and multiple demigods requested to know who had been taken.

"-As I was saying, they were kidnapped last night and we have no way to figure out _how _they were taken and or by _whom. _The only information we have at the moment is two boys from the Apollo cabin saw a girl running into the woods with a bloody dagger. Other then that we will have to wait until we gather more information. Until then please carry on with your normal activities." Chiron finished and the campers couldn't keep quiet, throughout all of breakfast they went around talking to people and trying to gather any information they could.

It wasn't long before breakfast ended and Haven was at the training grounds, lucky for him his sparing partner was none other than Owen who had a smug look on his face like he knew he was already going to win.

Haven gripped his sword tightly as he readied to battle Owen who took a fighting stance, Terrence gave the signal and Owen disappeared. Haven looked around frantically for Owen but caught no sight of the Son of Zeus, just then Haven felt a sharp pain in his back and fell face forward into the dirt. Blood running down the side of his chin.

He pushed himself up and grabbed his sword from off the ground, only for Owen to kick his wrist and hit him in the back of the neck with the hilt of his sword. Haven coughed out blood and stumbled forward, his glasses barely hanging off the tip of his noise and being blotched with blood.

He pushed his glasses up and then grabbed his sword, looking over at Owen who had a smirk on his face. Haven growled and charged at Owen who sidestepped and sliced Haven across his back.

"You'll never beat me if you just stumble around!" Owen said with a laugh and then hit Haven in the legs with the blunt part of his sword, causing Haven to fall onto the ground and his legs being to weak to stand.

Owen kicked him in the stomach and Haven fell onto his side, Owen kicked him a few more times before kicking dirt in his face and walking away.

"Haven, you have to at least try or else you'll never win." Terrence said as he helped Haven up who pushed his glasses back onto his face and glared at Owen who was cleaning off his sword.

"Oh, you bet I will." Haven said and pushed Terrence away and picked up his sword from the ground, fury burned through him as he started walking over to Owen who was paying no attention to Haven. Haven broke into a jog and then a run, giving a yell as he thrust his sword at Owen who blocked with his shield at the last second.

"I see you still have that fury inside of you, more training for me and more bruises for you." Owen said and pushed Haven back and swung his sword at Haven who jumped back and swiped his sword at Owen's feet, Owen jumped over the sword and then stepped on it so Haven couldn't use it.

He sliced at Haven who blocked with his bare arm, blood gushing out of the wound as the sword was buried half way into Haven's arm. Haven squinted his right eye and grit his teeth as he took the pain, Owen just stared at Haven with wide eyes and Terrence had his mouth open in shock.

"B-Bet you weren't expecting that." Haven said with a slight chuckle, with his other hand he grabbed the sword and pulled it from his arm. Blood dripping onto the ground as he gripped the sword tightly and ripped it out of Owen's grip, holding the hilt tightly and holding his arm close to his body so he could protect it.

"You're crazy Jackson!" Owen shouted and picked up Haven's sword, tossing it to Terrence who caught it with ease and Owen's sword turning into a lighter in Haven's grip. Owen walked over to Haven and grabbed the lighter from his hand.

"I'm not fighting you in your current state, maybe you should get sane first and then come find me." Owen said and slipped the lighter back into his pocket and turned his shield back into the bracelet, he left the Arena and Haven just stood in the center with a bloody arm and hand.

Terrence called a few Apollo children who healed Haven's arm and hand but Haven had a nasty scar on his arm, at least his arm wasn't barely hanging on by a few tendons and he could use it again.

"Haven, maybe you should learn how to use a shield before you use your freaking arm." Terrence said as Haven sat down on the bleacher.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what came over me. I just thought that if I blocked with my arm nothing would happen, guess I was wrong." Haven replied and stared at the scar on his arm, the thought at the moment seemed to sane and normal.

"Ether you learn how to use a shield or forget using a sword, you'll probably be safer if you just stay in the stables. Which reminds me, you're on stable cleaning duty today." Terrence said and handed Haven a bucket and a shovel, Haven sighed and headed over to the stables. Ignoring the feeling of wanting to fall sleep and go back to the space palace which was starting to feel more like a home then Camp was.

As Haven was cleaning out the stables and laid a fresh clean pile of Hay he heard the stable doors open and someone walk in, he looked over to see the doors close but no one actually close them.

When he looked back he saw a girl standing in front of him, her hair was pitch black and fell to her waist with feathers braided into her hair. Her eyes were pure white with black swirls in them and her skin was transparent and rippled like a fuzzy image, her outfit was a tan tank top and black shorts with no shoes on.

"Infinity?" Her voice was soft and quiet, Haven just stared at her with wide eyes. She gave a small smile and her eyes softened, she held his face in her hands and kissed his forehead.

"I've never seen your eyes so young before, you always look so tired and wiped out-" She suddenly stopped and then pressed her forehead against his. Staring deeply into his eyes, Haven was seriously thinking of kneeing this girl in the stomach.

"Wait a minute-Rebirth, you have no idea do you?" She said and pushed Haven back, her eyes full of fear.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about me, I know everything about you even though you don't know me. But remember this, if you say one thing about me then I'll slit your throat." She said and Haven nodded, with that she jumped up into the rafters and disappeared behind the piles of hay.


	6. Chapter 6

Victoria held her dagger tightly in her hand as she dodged the flying disc that was thrown at her, she looked up to be met by dark green eyes that were glaring at her. Daniela held her glare as she caught the disc as it flew back to her and threw another at Victoria who dodged with ease.

Victoria wiped the sweat from her forehead, the sun was starting to get hot as noon was approaching and being in the training arena was the worst place to be. The sun was directly over and blazing down on the two girls, though Victoria had the perfect outfit to deal with the heat. Her pink spandex shorts and her white and pink striped tank top with her blonde hair pulled back into a high pony tail and her pink sneakers on.

"Come on Daughter of Khione, at least try to put up a fight!" Victoria mocked Daniela who growled with anger and chucked her disc at Victoria, it grazed her arm and came flying back to hit the back of her knee and cause her to fall down. Blood running down her leg and a smirk on her face.

Daniela had her white hair pulled back into a bun and a white t-shirt on with silver yoga shorts and silver sneakers, plain and boring like her personality. Victoria gave a small chuckle every time she looked at Daniela, every time Victoria made eye contact with someone she could feel their emotions. It was a gift from Aphrodite that most children had, but Victoria had it the most powerful.

Daniela's heart was still repairing itself from the damage done yesterday, Victoria was thinking of a way to break Daniela's heart completely. One of the reasons why Victoria bothered Haven so much was because of Daniela, if there was one thing Victoria loved more then manipulating boys it was ruining young love.

Victoria stood up and charged at Daniela, slicing at her and creating a nasty gash across her bicep. Daniela cringed in pain and went to kick Victoria but she grabbed Daniela's ankle and tossed her, Daniela crashed into the dirt and scraped up her face. When she stood up Victoria grabbed her neck and lifted her up off the ground.

"You're weak with your wound Victoria, don't think this fight is over yet." Daniela said with a grin and Victoria growled, tightening her grip around Daniela's neck and Daniela coughed.

"It's not over until you're on the ground begging for mercy." Victoria said and threw Daniela, she crashed into the ground yet again and blood dripped to the ground as her face was bloody and covered in dirt and pebbles.

Daniela wasn't _ready _to give up, let alone lose to Victoria. That little witch needed to be put in her place, and Daniela wasn't just going to let Victoria walk all over her like she did everyone else. It was evil the way Victoria acted, and Daniela wasn't going to stand for it.

Victoria disappeared and Daniela blinked the blood out of her eyes as she tried to look for Victoria, she was super fast and Daniela's eyes couldn't keep up with her pace. She listened as she heard the crunching of the dirt and rocks under Victoria's feet and spun around, blocking the dagger with her disc and giving a smirk.

"It's not over until _you _are begging for mercy." Daniela said with a glare and merciless voice as she kicked Victoria in the knee cap and punched her in the face, causing Victoria to stumble back and anger boil in her blood.

Terrence stepped in between the two as they were about to lash out again, giving them both looks for them to stop or else he would _make _them stop.

"Put your weapons away and go get cleaned up for lunch, the Apollo cabin will heal any cuts or wounds you have before you leave. I don't need another blood bath today." Terrence said and the two girls wondered what he meant by _another _blood bath.

Victoria got her knee healed up by an Apollo boy who was nearly drooling over her, it wasn't _her _fault her aura was so strong. It was helpful getting things that she wanted with little to no work at all, all she had to do was snap a finger or give a wink to a boy and they'd come running.

Victoria stood in the Aphrodite bathroom as she cleaned up for lunch, she set the curling iron down on the counter and ran her hand through her hair a few times to loosen the curls and give them a more natural look. She applied some mascara and eye shadow and a touch of lipstick, then slipped on her baby pink short shorts and white flats and her white blouse.

She stepped out of the cabin and noticed Haven exiting the stables and meeting up with Tristan, she gave a smirk as she saw the way Tristan nervously walked with Haven. Victoria could tell that Tristan had a major crush on Haven, and he did a pretty good job of hiding it. But you couldn't hide anything love related from Victoria.

The vile in her pocket felt warm as Victoria headed over to the dining pavilion, another day to make Daniela cry and Haven to fall madly in love with Victoria. Her days were getting better and better, though in her back of her mind she had a nagging feeling that something might go wrong in the camp. With the demigods disappearing she hoped that her cabin wouldn't be next, or worse that _she _would get kidnapped.

Before lunch started Victoria slipped the contents of the vile into Haven's drink before he had a chance to check, she then sat down at her table and waited. Patience was something Victoria had lots of, waiting for your enemies to break and then shatter was something she was incredible at doing. She could wait hundreds of years and still be sane.

Haven brought the cup to his lips and drunk the water, Victoria had a smirk on her face as she watched Haven shiver and then get up. Walking over to the edge of the pavilion and spitting out the drink, even though he hadn't swallowed all of it the contents were still surging through his body. And mixing with the left over from yesterday it was more powerful then ever.

* * *

Sorry this is such a short chapter! I'm getting a little burnt out with ideas lately and I can feel writers block coming on, though I would love it if you would PLEASE review and let me know what you think!

Plus if you haven't checked out Rachael torie b's story Rosewood GO CHECK IT OUT! It's an amazing story and you should totally review and follow it! :D

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	7. Chapter 7

Lula brushed her wet dark brown hair out of her face as the water splashed into her face, she was sitting down on her surfboard waiting for the next wave to come in the large lake. She could just ask Tristan to make a couple waves for her but lately she couldn't find him anywhere, so she just had to sit and wait.

As she was waiting for the next wave she noticed a shadow moving over by the trees, she squinted her eyes and put her hand to her forehead to try to get a better look without the sun blazing in her face. The shadow was moving faster then she had ever seen any normal Demigod move, and it was defiantly a human figure.

She paddled her way over to the shore and stuck her surfboard into the sand and ran into the treeline, ignoring that she was soaking wet and barefoot running around in a forest. She quickly put her hair up into a messy bun and tried to look around for the shadow, sure it _was _moving fast but it couldn't have just _disappeared _like that.

Something ran behind her and she spun around, feeling the rush of wind and looking down to see the leaves and twigs crushed where the person had run. She had to figure out someway to track them, she looked around at the forest and cursed herself. She was a Daughter of Demeter, how could she be so stupid?

The plants all around her had seen this figure, they knew where they were going. Lula placed her hand on the trunk of a tree and closed her eyes, taking in a few deep breaths and letting the images flow into her mind from the trees around her. The figure was heading north towards the thicker and denser part of the woods, outside the border where Demigods weren't allowed.

Lula's eyes shot open and she held her throat as she gasped for breath, her throat was burning and it felt like someone was crushing her lungs. She fell to the ground on her knees and saw a shadow loom over her, the voice of a girl spoke.

"You have one word in order to change my mind about killing you." The girl said and Lula tried to speak but her throat was closing up on her, she used the vines around them to spell out 'Friend'. The burning stopped and Lula started coughing as she was trying to breath, the sudden air was a shock to her body.

Lula stood up and turned around to see a girl standing in front of her, a dagger in her hand and a glare on her face. She was actually a really beautiful girl, almost even more beautiful then Aphrodite herself but she didn't have the aura that drew you to her, it was all natural beauty. Lula felt small and weak in front of her and wanted to crawl off and hide.

"You're lucky I changed my mind, another second and I would have dissolved your puny mortal body and fed it to the plants." The girl said in a powerful and strong voice, her white eyes looking powerful yet lost at the same time.

"Well, could I have the pleasure of knowing who my murderer is?" Lula asked and folded her arms, locking eyes with the girl who clenched her jaw in anger.

"Chaos, I'm sure you must have heard of me. I'm in all of your mortal history and feared by many Gods, you should be glad to be in my presence." The girl replied, slipping her dagger into the sheath and placing her hand on her hip.

"You mean the Goddess Chaos? Who created the universe? What the heck are you doing running around Camp Half-Blood?" Lula asked and Chaos hesitated to answer, Lula waited as Chaos formed the words in her head of what she was going to say.

"There's an important reason why I'm here, it's about the disappearances of the Demigods. Something important that-" She cut herself off and coughed to clear up that she suddenly stopped. Though before Lula could say anything there was a rush of wind and then a figure stood next to her, Alek.

Chaos glanced at Alek, almost like she had met him once before today. He didn't look at her and just stood next to Lula, his way of saying it was time to get going and leave this Goddess alone. But Lula picked up something _else _from the lady, a scent. It was Haven's scent, she had met Haven.

"What did you do to Haven?" Lula asked through gritted teeth, she didn't know _why _she was getting so angry. It was probably because of Chaos, hence her name it was probably her powers that were causing Lula to lash out so violently.

"Haven? I do not know-"

"He must have been once of the first Demigods you met, he's a little short with brown hair and amber eyes. Just think, or else I'll make you think." Lula warned, she couldn't control her anger and thoughts. It was like something inside of her was stirring, something old.

"You mean Infinity? The one you call Haven?" Chaos replied, glancing between the two Demigods who stood in front of her.

"Infinity? Where did you get _that _name from?" Alek asked, his voice making Lula jump a little and the anger to settle. Alek was always so quiet and still that whenever he _was _around it was like he wasn't really _there. _

"Well that is his name isn't it? I thought-. . . Never mind." Chaos quickly said and disappeared, almost like she was running from the question that she was asking and answering at the same time. Lula looked over at Alek who was staring at the spot that Chaos was in, his light blue eyes with the large pupil making Lula shiver every time she looked into them.

"So, why did you come here?" Lula asked.

"It's about Haven, he's hanging around Victoria again and acting like a jerk. Daniela and Tristan are avoiding him and we're trying to snap him out of his bad attitude but we've all failed. I was hoping maybe you could try to snap him out of it." Alek said in almost a whisper like voice and Lula nodded, if she had to beat Haven then she would.

The two wandered from the woods to the beach and then back to the cabins, some Demigods were at their cabins while others were doing activities. Free-Time was coming up in 10 minutes and so most classes were starting to get out, Lula was trying to look around for Haven and Victoria but couldn't find them anywhere.

"Where was the last place you saw them?" She asked Alek and glanced at him, he pointed over towards The Aphrodite Cabin and Lula clenched her jaw. Every time she looked at the cabin a sour taste would enter her mouth and she wanted to throw up, the place was where super models went to die.

Alek and Lula headed over to the cabin and Lula knocked loudly on the door, Alek remained on the steps as to make sure to stay as far away as he could without leaving Lula all by herself to deal with what ever Aphrodite child would answer the door.

The door was opened by an Aphrodite guy, he was a few inches taller then Lula and was hot. His brown hair was combed over and his baby blue eyes shone with a sparkle, his skin was perfectly tan and he had on a classic white t-shirt and jeans with converse on. He leaned against the door railing and gave a seductive look to Lula, his face looking like he was born to be a model.

"What gives me the honor of having such a beautiful lady like yourself come to my cabin?" He asked and his voice lured Lula to him, she wanted to fall into his arms and be lost in his embrace. But she kept her feet planted firmly on the cabin porch and made sure to resist his luring charmspeak.

"We're here to see Victoria." Lula made sure that the Aphrodite boy knew Alek was with her, she felt a little more comfortable with Alek because he was resistant to Charm-Speak and he carried an aura with him that made people uncomfortable.

"Oh, I didn't see your friend back there. I wonder what he looks like without his hood up, take it off for me." The Aphrodite boy said as he looked behind Lula to Alek who had his face hidden in the shadow of his hood, Lula knew that the charm-speak wouldn't work but when she saw a slight smirk spread onto the boys face she turned around to see Alek pull down his hood with shaky hands and a blush on his face.

"See? Isn't that better then hiding your face from me?" The Aphrodite boy said and gave a wink to Alek, the grin on his face clearly pointed towards Alek's direction and Lula could tell that Alek was trying to resist the Aphrodite boys power. But Lula could feel that it was being redirected towards Alek more then it was her, she heard Alek's feet scrape against the dirt as he slowly lifted his foot onto the first step.

"I-I think we'll be going-"

"Didn't you want to see Victoria?" The Aphrodite boy said as he firmly grabbed Lula's wrist and pulled her back, she was only an inch or two away from him and he looked down at her. His eyes looking into hers and seeming to make everything fade away.

"Daniel, stop messing with my visitors. I'd like half of them to be sane when they come to see me." Victoria's voice said from inside the cabin and Lula broke the eye connection and looked inside the cabin to see Victoria sitting down at a vanity putting on mascara with Haven brushing her hair. Lula could see in the reflection of the mirror he had a smirk on his face.

Daniel gave another glance to Lula and then let her go, going back into the cabin and disappearing down a hallway that didn't show on the outside of the cabin. Alek was standing next to Lula now and she guessed any more time with Daniel and Alek might have gotten into some pretty big trouble, Lula wondered why he was affected by the charm-speak when he usually wasn't.

"I understand that you two are here to take Haven away like the others, only he doesn't want to leave. Isn't that right Haven?" Victoria asked and Haven locked eyes with Lula in the mirror, she could tell that it wasn't the Haven she had first met. He was being drugged by Victoria, she clenched her jaw and Haven returned his attention to Victoria.

"Of course my dear, why would I ever leave you?" He said and moved her hair to the side so it fell down her shoulder and kissed her neck, she set the mascara down on the counter and then stood up. Her hand in Haven's as the two looked at Alek and Lula, for a split second it was almost like a reflection in Lula's eyes. Haven and Victoria were Lula and Alek, Lula blinked a few times to shake the image away.

"Don't try anything or else, I have eyes all over camp." Victoria warned and gave a glare at Lula, then the two left the cabin and shut the door behind them. Leaving Lula and Alek on the porch watching as Haven and Victoria walked across the cabin courtyard and over to the beach, Victoria's perfect blonde hair not moving an inch and Haven seeming so perfect with Victoria.

"Let's go get Owen and Riku, we are going to break those two apart." Lula said and stormed off with Alek following behind her.


	8. Chapter 8

Tristan was sitting down on the dock, he always came to the lake whenever he felt like he wasn't useful or helpful. And lately he wasn't feeling good about himself at all, he was having a guilt party and wasn't leaving.

"Hey, why the long face?" Daniela asked as she sat down next to Tristan, her silver hoodie reminding Tristan of The Hunter's of Artemis. He had met them once before when he was younger but they didn't really take a liking to him, there was one Hunter who actually talked to Tristan and didn't ignore him like the rest but before they left Camp she gave him a small black seashell, which he still has.

"Just thinking about stuff, it's nothing." Tristan said and fell back onto the dock, looking up at the bright blue sky and getting a sour taste in his mouth. The sky reminded him of Zeus, which reminded him of Owen who didn't _like _Tristan at all. They always butted heads and were enemies, trying to be the best at everything.

"It's about Haven, isn't it?" Daniela asked as she rested her head on Tristan's chest, looking up at the sky to and letting her feet sway in the water. They had been Best Friends sense Tristan had arrived at Camp, though they were only _that. _Tristan and Daniela didn't have _those _type of feelings for each other, despite everyone trying to get them together because they 'made the perfect match'. Every sense Haven came along the feelings shifted to him, Tristan had a crush on Haven and Daniela also had a crush on Haven.

A shadow loomed over the two and both of them sat up, Tristan stood up and stretched then turned around to see Riku standing in front of him and Daniela. Riku's eyes were emotionless and he just stared at Tristan, it gave him an un-easy feeling.

"Haven's looking for you." Riku told Tristan who seemed a little surprised, why would Haven been looking for Tristan? After all Haven _was _under Victoria's control so Tristan wondered if he should even go find Haven anyways.

"Why?" Tristan asked, hoping Riku could provide him with more information.

"I don't know, he just told me to tell you that he wanted you if I saw you." Riku replied and then left, not even saying bye or saying anything else. Tristan rolled his eyes and glanced at Daniela who didn't look to pleased with what Riku had just told them.

Tristan left the dock with Daniela following behind him, only she was swept away by a few Demeter children who needed her help 'preserving' some plants with frost or something of the sort. So Tristan was left on his own to go find why Haven wanted him, the first place he looked was The Hermes cabin and to his surprise Haven was in there all alone leaning against the back wall and a smirk on his face.

"Glad you could come, close the door will you?" Haven said and Tristan hesitated but closed the door, he looked back at Haven who's eyes were an unsettling murky grey. He stayed in front of the door while Haven walked over to him, inches away and his eyes seeming to want something from Tristan.

"I know how you feel about me, I pieced it together a while back. I just needed somewhere private to tell you." Haven said and glanced down at Tristan's shirt, Tristan was starting to sweat and his heart was beating fast. Haven had figured out _again? _Or was it the _other _Haven that had figured it out?

"You're so cute when you're scared." Haven said as his lips curled into a grin and he grabbed Tristan's shirt and pulled Tristan towards him, locking their lips together and Tristan totally and utterly shocked.

He wanted to kiss back, but something was _wrong. _This wasn't the Haven he had a crush on, this was a _different _Haven. One who was mean and controlling, Tristan pushed Haven away and was breathing heavy with his eyes locked on Haven.

"You're not Haven, don't you dare come near me." Tristan warned as he felt his hands get wet and water drip to the floor, whenever he was scared or angry he would summon water. It was like a security blanket for him, it was one of the things that calmed him down the most.

"Don't you _want _me to like you back? Isn't this what you always wanted?" Haven asked, his voice carrying lies and temptation as he stepped closer to Tristan. Leaning in and whispering.

"You're making a mistake, take this chance to get what you want." Haven whispered and stepped back, waiting for Tristan to make his choice. He could ether jump now and take what his heart wanted, or he could wait probably years and never get what he wanted.

But it was better to wait, he would wait for the Haven _he _liked. Not this one, this wasn't _his _Haven and this wasn't the Haven who he had met that night in the alley.

"You're just a bloody liar!" Tristan yelled in his British accent and shot water at Haven, drenching him from head to toe and pushing him up against the back wall. It was probably drowning him but Tristan was to afraid to stop, he didn't want _that _near him at all and he was glued to the door. His other hand firmly on the doorknob ready to run if he needed.

"T-T-Tristan! S-S-Stop!" Haven yelled through the water and gurgles, Tristan's arm fell to his side and his heart pounded. Haven fell to the ground on his hands and knees and coughed out water and a little bit of blood, he looked up at Tristan with his Amber eyes that were full of confusion.

Tristan burst out of The Hermes cabin and ran past Victoria, not even realizing that she was on the steps and ignoring her anyways. He had to go and run and clear his head, he was so confused and angry at the same time for Haven putting him in a position like that.

* * *

Hello Hello! This was more of a filler chapter and we might have a few of those throughout the story, just let me know what you thought and anything you might want me to add. ^-^

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	9. Chapter 9

Owen was sharpening his sword while sitting outside the forges when he saw Tristan run past, he swore he saw Tristan crying but he didn't pay to much attention to him. Owen and Tristan never got along, their personalities always clashed and they never saw eye to eye. Owen never really bothered to try to be nice to the Son of Poseidon, even though both of them were pretty much equal in everything.

"Hey Owen, whatcha doing?" Owen heard the voice of Jenny and glanced up from his sword, she stood in front of him with a smile on her face and her lilac eyes were looking into his waiting for an answer. Her brown hair was up in a bun and she had on a lilac hoodie to match her eyes and white skinny jeans with black knee high boots. Even though everyone said that she was ugly because of her skin, Owen saw no problem with it.

"Sharpening my sword, what else does it look like?" Owen replied and Jenny sat down next to him on the forge step, her chin in her hands as she watched him work.

"You know, you don't always have to avoid people. It's good to get out and be social every once in a while." Jenny said and Owen continued to work on the sword, not looking over at her.

"I avoid people because they get on my nerves." Owen stated and Jenny grabbed his chin and turned his head so he was forced to look into her eyes.

"Then don't let them get on your nerves." Jenny said with a grin and Owen tore his head away from her grip, Jenny was one of the few friends that Owen _did _have. She was a Daughter of Aphrodite and one that wasn't liked very much at Camp, especially by her own half-siblings.

A scrape against the dirt made Owen and Jenny look up in front of them, Victoria was standing there with her hand on her hip and a sly look on her face. Her outfit consisted of blue shorty shorts and a loose pink tank-top with pink flats and her hair pulled back into a pony-tail, she looked like trouble yet her aura of beauty and seduction made it so Owen couldn't tear his eyes away.

"What do you want Victoria." Jenny asked with a glare and Victoria completely ignored her.

"Owen, I need you to do a favor for me. My shoe broke and I need someone to carry me back to my cabin, would you mind?" Victoria asked and Jenny glanced down at her flats which looked perfectly fine, Owen shoved his sword and cleaning supplies into Jenny's arms and swept Victoria off her feet. Holding her bridal style and carrying her away, Victoria rubbed it in Jenny's face by giving Owen and kiss on the cheek.

Jenny looked down at Owen's sword and gave a sigh, she ran her finger over the engraved lightening bolt on the hilt and leaned it up to show the very bottom. The words were faded but Jenny could still make out what they were, way back when Owen had first arrived at Camp when he was 13 and Jenny was 11 the two had become friends. Jenny wrote her name at the bottom of his sword with a heart so he would always have good luck, but now it seemed like he faded away every day.

"Why do you have Owen's sword?" Jenny looked up to see Riku standing in front of her, he had his usual black shirt and dark green shorts with his dark green converse. She returned the sword back to its original lighter form and slipped it into her pocket.

"Because of Victoria. I swear that witch is always out to make my life horrible." Jenny said and kicked the dirt, sending rocks flying and Riku stepping to the side to avoid getting a face full of pebbles and dirt.

"Why don't you just battle her? You're stronger then her in all area's of Charm-Speak and seduction, you just don't let yourself reach your full capacity." Riku stated and Jenny clenched her jaw.

"Because I don't _WANT _to be like her! I don't even want to be a Daughter of Aphrodite!" Jenny screamed at Riku who cringed a little, Jenny's eyes went wide as she realized that she had just used Charm-Speak. And for Riku to be affected it must have been an extremely large amount of Charm-Speak, she didn't even bother to say anything else and ran off towards the pavilion where no one was and where she could be alone.

Jenny sat down on an old cracked table in the corner of the pavilion that was in the shadows, it was one of the original tables that hadn't been fixed or repaired but Jenny had stolen a spell from the Hecate cabin so the table was invisible to everyone else except for Jenny. It was kinda like if you looked at the corner it _was _there but you didn't notice it because you didn't _want _to, like the thing in the corner of your eye.

She remembered back when she was claimed as a Daughter of Aphrodite on her 13th birthday, she was standing right in the center of the pavilion with her tray of food when a swirl of pink started surrounding her. She dropped her tray but it didn't splatter and her clothing changed to a beautiful white dress with her hair all done up and her make up done, but her skin wasn't splotched and it was smooth and perfect. She was _beautiful, _even more beautiful then Aphrodite or Victoria. Jenny let the tears fall as she stared at the center of the pavilion, she knew that Aphrodite cursed her with splotched skin because she knew Jenny would be more beautiful then her.

"Jenny?" She heard the voice of Haven and didn't even look over at him, he was standing in the center of the pavilion with his soft amber eyes looking at her. They seemed to glow in the shadow that the pavilion and the trees cast from the late afternoon sun, her lilac eyes were red from crying and she didn't bother to say anything.

"Jenny, what happened?" Haven asked as he walked over to her, she knew that earlier something had gone wrong with Haven but now he was normal like her. He wasn't some punkish jerk who was pushing people around, he was just a Son of Artemis who was scared and didn't belong. Just like Jenny, only Haven hadn't been dumped at Camp when he was 3 and raised here.

"Victoria happened, shouldn't you already know that? She causes all the problems here at camp, I hate her guts." Jenny replied, anger boiling through her as she looked up at Haven's concerned face. He sat on the cracked seat and looked up at Jenny.

"I know Victoria isn't the _best _person, but we all have flaws. No one is perfect." Haven said and went to brush the hair out of Jenny's face but she slapped his hand away.

"What if I _was _perfect? What if I had that taken away from me because of jealousy! My life was ruined because of Aphrodite! I hate all of them!" Jenny shouted and Haven slowly nodded, Jenny realized that she was using Charm-Speak and scooted away from Haven. Getting off the table and pushing herself up against one of the pavilion's columns.

Haven stood up and walked over to her, placing his hands on her shoulders and making her stare into his eyes. They looked wild like fire yet calming like a gentle breeze, so many emotions were stirring through him yet he all kept it inside.

"Jenny, you're a good person. Don't let yourself be controlled by your emotions, you have to be brave." Haven said and Jenny shook her head, she was tired of being brave and doing whatever Victoria wanted. It was _her _turn to be the leader, _her _turn to make the choices, _her _turn to be the leader.

"No." Jenny said sharply, "I am not going to be a slave to Victoria anymore, I have the power and I can fight her myself!" Jenny shouted and Haven just stared at her. His eyes made guilt rise in her heart, she couldn't bare it and made her aura radiate so Haven fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Haven, but sometimes you can't always help people." Jenny said and walked past Haven, but he grabbed her ankle and forced her to stop. He was shaking greatly and sweat was dripping down his face, he was straining to not fall into her aura and charm-speak.

"No, I-I'm not letting you make a mistake." Haven stuttered and stood up, looking directly into Jenny's eyes and his grip on her arms tight and firm. It seemed that suddenly he changed into a different person, like Jenny's powers rolled off his back and had no affect.

"Don't fall into a trap, you're better then Victoria. If I have to force you to be good, then I will." Haven said, though there was a voice _behind _his voice that was much deeper and wiser. He placed his hand on her forehead and she felt herself starting to fall asleep, she struggled to stay awake but she crashed into Haven's arms and he placed her on the table. Leaving the pavilion and going to The Artemis Cabin.

Haven sat in the cabin all alone and stared out of the window, he wasn't sure what had just happened with Jenny earlier. It was like he wasn't even _him, _sure he was there and in full control but it was like he was acting out of some old instinct. Something that was locked away and slowly reaching the surface.

Just then the door opened and bathed the cabin in sunlight, Haven brought his hand to his forehead to block out the light and saw a group of girls enter the cabin. One walked over to Haven and looked down at him, her eyes were a mixture of green and brown and her hair was dark brown and in a crazy mess of curls. Her tan skin had scars all over it and a tattoo of a lightening bolt on her bicep, the light reflected off of her silver tank top and her white shorts. She had a smirk on her face and a bow in her hand.

"Hello Haven, Milady told us to come visit her Son. Looks like you have a lot to explain." The girl said and all the other girls knocked arrows and pointed them at Haven.

* * *

Another chapter with a cliff-hanger! :D Let me know what you think about The Hunter's of Artemis coming to Camp and also about Jenny and Haven, no they're not a thing but I just wanted to show how easily and realistic these characters are. Even if some of you think they're just characters I feel like they're real and I'm writing about their life, how they feel and what they go through.

ALSO if you WANT to submit a Hunter there will be a forum on my profile because I thought it would be fun and what the heck, why not! :D

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	10. Chapter 10

Haven stared wide eyed at all the girls, he had _no idea _who they were! These random girls just showed up at Camp and expected him to just spill everything? If they wanted him to talk then they had to talk first.

"Explain what? I don't even know who you _are._" Haven said flatly and the girl glared at him, she lowered her bow and the others followed. Her glare boring into Haven's eyes.

"We're The Hunter's of Artemis, eternal maidens who have sworn off men and give our lives to Lady Artemis. _Your Mother._" The girl replied and Haven took in the information, these girls were hunters and followed his mother who he was _still _trying to figure out _why _she would have a Child if she was a maiden Goddess.

"I just want to let you know that I have nothing to explain because I don't know anything. So if you want answers you'll have to ask Artemis." Haven said a little harsh and folded his arms to make a point, these girls weren't just going to walk in and demand information like that. They had to _at least _have some manners and respect.

Haven glanced at the sewing on the sleeve of the hunter who was standing in front of him, the name read Gia. He didn't want to start calling her by her name in case she decided to shoot an arrow through his head, but he wondered why he would have her name sewn onto her sleeve. Almost in case she ever forgot it.

"I'm Gia, the Lieutenant of The Hunter's. Second in command and very _very _powerful." Gia warned and Haven nodded, though one Hunter made her way next to Gia from the back of the group and gave a glance to Haven like he was unimportant and an annoyance. Her hair was chin length, very curly mousey brown bob and her eyes were sky blue. Her skin was white with a slight tan to it, and she looked to be 16 but he could tell she was a lot older by her eyes. All The Hunter's had the same old, worn out look in their eyes.

"Gia, do you mind if I ask him a few questions?" The girl asked in a low voice, almost so Haven couldn't hear but he did anyways.

"Only a few Esme, I don't want you breaking your oath." Gia said and Esme nodded, Gia then left with the rest of the group but left two Hunters standing by the door to watch Esme as she talked to Haven.

"Haven, do you really not know anything about your mother or why she would have you?" Esme asked and Haven felt angry, _why _in the _world _would he know anything about his mother. He was thrown into this crazy life only a few days ago and STILL hardly knew ANYTHING at all, with all the drama and the Demigods being kidnapped he was having a hard time even thinking.

"No, I don't know anything and I don't want to. If my mother wanted to go break her oath then that's _her _problem, she's like all the other Gods anyways. Having children and then just dumping them here in Camp." Haven replied letting out his built up anger, he hadn't realized that he might have caused tension or disrespect until Esme gave a shocked look.

"Don't you _dare _talk about Milady that way! She is a wonderful Goddess and better then any other Olympian, you should be honored to have her as your mother!" Esme protested and Haven rolled his eyes.

"Then why doesn't she come down here and say that herself? I know why, because she doesn't love me like every other God! All they do is run around and have children, Not even _thinking _about their life or feelings. So until I see Artemis face to face I am showing her no respect at all." Haven said and stood up, ignoring Esme trying to reason with him and pushing The other two Hunter's out of the way.

Haven walked over to where the Obstacle Tower loomed and watched as it spun and threw Demigods off, he noticed Daniela at the bottom getting up and wiping dirt off of her pants. A look of determination on her face as she jumped back onto the hanging ladder that was swinging and hard to grip onto to, Haven sat down near the very front and watched Daniela.

She climbed onto the first spinning level and quickly dodged a protruding pole that popped out and pushed another Demigod to the ground below, she ducked under the pole and went to grab the second ladder but missed and fell flat on her face. She pushed herself up and wiped some blood off of her mouth, another pole popped out and was about to push her off but she dove over it and grabbed the ladder and hung on for dear life. Climbing up to the second spinning level that was throwing off countless Demigods at a time.

Haven noticed The Hunter's watching Daniela, almost like they were contemplating if she would be a good member or not. Anger boiled inside of him and he brought his gaze back to Daniela who was struggling with a net that she was tangled in, she was trying to get out of the horrible rope net while also trying not to be flung off.

She got her foot out of the hole and tumbled onto the wooden platform, fire spewing from a pipe and burning a few Demigods causing them to fall back down onto the first level and then get pushed off by the large pole. Daniela jumped to grab onto the other ladder but was hit by a hanging bowling ball and fell back onto her back, barely dodging the spew of fire that blew above her. After the fire cleared she jumped up onto her knees and ducked under the bowling ball and grabbed the ladder.

Before she could pull herself up Owen stepped on her hand and caused her to fall down onto the first platform, he flashed her a smirk and climbed up to the third level which was a wooden platform hollowed out and filled with slippery mud and made it hard to balance and get a good stand against the things that tried to throw you off.

Daniela gave a glare and jumped up, zooming through the first and second levels and joining Owen on the third level on the other side. The only thing that stood between them and the Golden ring that sat at the top was a muddy floor, spikes that hung from the roof and countless tennis balls being shot at them from the walls.

Owen started towards the ladder that swayed with the motion of the counter-clockwise spinning platform, ducking under the spikes and slipping in the mud while trying to be faster then Daniela who was having trouble keeping her balance in the slippery mud.

Daniela gripped onto one of the spikes for support but it disappeared into the wood and resulted in her falling face first into the mud, she wiped the mud away to see Owen only feet away from the ladder. In a final attempt she jumped up and started towards the ladder, freezing the mud without realizing and causing it to become solid yet slippery. But a different _kind _of slippery, one that she was used to. She pushed herself along and made a leap for the ladder, grabbing on and pulling herself up.

Owen grabbed her ankle and pulled her down, causing her to lose her grip and fall back down onto the platform. He then took her place on the ladder and climbed up, reaching out to grab the ring only for it to be snatched away by Daniela who had somehow made it back onto the top without anyone seeing. The tower came to a halt and Daniela held up the Golden ring for everyone to see, everyone cheered and The Hunter's all nodded to each other. Though the Aphrodite cabin sat quietly as they payed no attention to Daniela.

Daniela climbed down and felt like a mini celebrity, everyone was coming up to her and congratulating her and saying that they were on the edge of their seats, though before Haven could get a chance to talk to her she was swept away by The Hunter's who took her over to The Artemis cabin. Haven gave a glare and watched as they filed into the cabin and 'kidnapped' Daniela.

"Haven, do you really need to be so concerned about Daniela?" Victoria said as she wrapped her arms around Haven and filled her voice with charm-speak.

"Why chase someone who doesn't even like you, when you already have someone who does?" Victoria said and Haven's thoughts spun and his heart ignored everything and switched to Victoria.

"You-You're right, I already have a-an amazing girl." Haven stated and a grin spread onto Victoria's face, she came to the front and gave him a kiss. Linking her arms around his neck and putting a lot of her power into the kiss, she knew that a few of the hunters would be watching Haven because they were suspicious of him. And if they could see that he didn't have any relation to Daniela then they could take her with them and leave Haven all to Victoria.

Daniela sat down on the only bed in the whole Artemis cabin as The Hunters all stood around her, Gia as she had already introduced herself stood in front and had a serious look on her face. Daniela wondered why The Hunters wanted to meet with her, after all she was covered in mud that was starting to harden and The Hunters had never wanted to meet with her before.

"Daniela, after seeing your performance on the Obstacle Tower. We want to know if you would like to join The Hunt." Gia said and Daniela wasn't really surprised, she guessed that that would be one of the reasons why and maybe one of the main reasons.

Daniela was about to say no, but her brain stopped her before she could blurt out the answer. What _reason _did she have to stay at Camp? Haven was a complete jerk to her most of the time and or under Victoria's control, Tristan and her would never be anything more then Best Friends and no one else was all that important to her except.

_Alek. . . . _How could Daniela just leave Alek like that? She couldn't just disappear one day and never return, how would that affect him and what would it do to his already shy and low self-esteem?

"I'm sorry, but I have to decline. It was really nice of you to ask me, but maybe another time." Daniela said and the Hunter's nodded in understanding, they probably got turned down multiple times before anyways. Daniela removed herself from the Artemis cabin and retreated to her own, quickly digging out the drawing pad from a few nights before and flipping to the face she had seen in her dreams.

The face was that of a woman, her heart-shaped face was perfect and showed her lovely and high cheek-bones and her lips were that of bloomed roses. Her hair was bright blue like the sky with strands of white twirling down with the curls, her skin was light like the sand and her eyes were the purest of pure white. Yet she looked so lonely and sad, Daniela didn't know how she could draw someone like that.

Though the strange thing was, in the dream she _was _that person. When she looked in the mirror that was her reflection, she wandered through a large castle and passed countless guards and a few men walking around in different colored Toga's with staffs. She even knew their names, it was like she was remembering a past life or something strange.

The King she saw sleeping was something that would never be able to be erased from her mind, she had found the room while exploring and saw him asleep in the large bed. She felt like she had _known _him and had a strange feeling of love towards him, but before she could stay there any longer two guards restrained her and took her to some holding chamber and placed a mask on her that caused her to fall asleep. When she woke up she was back in her cabin.

"Why do Demigods have to have such a horrible life?!" Daniela asked in anger and threw the drawing at the wall, burying her head in her hands and falling down onto her bed. Trying to piece together all the confusing things and feelings she was having.

* * *

Wow this is a long chapter o.o Well anyways let me know what you thought about The Hunter's and the Obstacle tower and well, everything! :D

Also review and let me know what you want to see in other chapters and also if you want anything, explicit.

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	11. Chapter 11

Daniela heard the door to her cabin open and saw Riku standing in the door way leaning against the wall, his arms folded and staring at Daniela who was still on her bed with dried tears on her face.

"I came to talk to you, it seems that Alek has disappeared." Riku said and Daniela sat up so fast that her head started to spin.

"Alek? What happened to him?!" Daniela nearly shouted and Riku stepped into the cabin, giving a motion for Daniela to calm down.

"I don't know, no one knows actually. He just melted into thin air, some might think he was kidnapped like the other demigods." Riku said and anger started to boil inside of Daniela, her Best Friend was just taken right under every one's noses and _no one _noticed _anything?!_

Daniela shot to her feet and stomped out of her cabin, walking down the steps and looking around for anything that might be suspicious or out of the ordinary. Though everything seemed normal and no one looked like they were up to anything, the only thing was that Daniela's older brother Daniel was sitting down on the fountain looking her way.

She walked over to him and stood in front of him, eyeing him down as he had a cocky grin on his face. His light blue t-shirt worn out and his white shorts stained with some grass, he had on black flip flops and his hair was combed over.

"I know you did something to Alek." Daniela said coldly and Daniel gave a slight chuckle, putting his hands behind his head and locking eyes with Daniela.

"I didn't do _anything _to your friend, I've been to busy with other things." Daniel replied and winked to someone behind Daniela, she glanced behind her to see a brunette Daughter of Hermes blush and walk faster.

"Look, I just want Alek to be okay. Just tell me anything you know, and I _know _you know something." Daniela said with a glare and Daniel gave a sigh, standing up and stretching his arms.

"Fine, I saw him going into the woods. But that's it, and there's no way you're going in there by yourself." Daniel replied as he grabbed Daniela's arm and stopped her from rushing off into the forest.

Within a few minutes Daniel and Daniela both had their weapons and were standing outside the forest, only to be met with Haven who came jogging over to them out of breath and sweaty.

"Hey guys, where are you two going?" Haven asked as he took in a deep breath, Daniela shifted her position and Daniel gave a slight smirk.

"To go find Alek, want to come along?" Daniel asked, his voice carrying charm-speak and Haven instantly nodded. Daniela wanted to freeze Daniel on the spot for making Haven come along, even though Haven couldn't remember anything Daniela was still angry at him. And felt awkward just being _around _him.

The trio headed into the forest with Haven carrying a sword, Daniela wielding her discs and Daniel holding his bow and his quiver on his back. They were prepared in case something decided to jump out after them or some Ares Child decided it would be fun to play a prank.

Daniela felt a shiver down her spine and stopped dead in her tracks, Daniel was a few feet ahead of her and Haven was a little ways behind her. He was trying not to trip over anything, he looked like a lost child wandering around in the forest.

She felt a wisp of icy cold air and turned to her right to catch in the corner of her eye a black figure move through the trees, she couldn't make anything out but the icy air wasn't normal. It had a feeling of evil to it, and not just a monster. This thing felt like it _was _evil, Daniela wanted to go run and hide. But she knew that she couldn't, she kept her eyes locked on where she had seen it to make sure not to miss it if it moved again.

"Daniela, we have to keep moving." Daniel said and Daniela gave a harsh shh, Haven had made it up to her now and was going to keep walking but stopped next to her and glanced over at where she was looking.

Daniela tore her eyes away from where she was looking and caught up with Daniel, Haven following behind as he kept looking back. Daniela was a little glad he was back to his old stupid self, instead of his horrible selfish bad-boy attitude.

_"~Daniela~" _Daniela heard a hollow, scratchy voice and shivered. Goosebumps running down her arms and making the hairs on the back of her neck stand, she looked around to try and find the source of the voice but couldn't see anything. They had to keep moving though, they had to find Alek and get back in time for dinner or else Chiron would send a search party for them.

As they got deeper into the forest, the tree canopy over head became thicker and started making it darker then it really was. The path that they were following was dead black plants and dead grass, almost like something touched it and the plants shriveled up and died on contact.

"Be careful, there's something dark in this forest." Daniela warned as they continued on through the forest, keeping their guards up in case something appeared or jumped out at them.

Just then a high pitch scream made them all cover their ears and drop their weapons, in front of them a hooded figure that was levitating flew towards them at amazing speed. They all ducked but it grabbed Daniela by the collar and swept her off the ground, causing the boys to jump up and Daniel shooting an arrow in their direction. The hooded figure didn't get higher and stayed close to the ground, but held Daniela behind it causing her feet to scrape against the dirt and pebbles.

"Where are you taking me?!" Daniela asked angrily and the hooded figure didn't even give a response, it just glided through the forest carrying her along with it. Though if the edges of its cloak touched a plant or the ground it would wither and turn black, Daniela's shoes slipped off her feet and she only had her socks on which were starting to rip.

After what seemed like forever the hooded figure threw Daniela into a small circular clearing and then turned its back to the clearing, when Daniela stood she glanced around to see that the clearing was being guarded by a whole group of hooded figures.

She turned around to be met with Alek's face in front of her, his eyes were bloodshot from what seemed like crying and he had dry tears on his cheeks. He just hugged her and she hugged him back, she didn't say anything because she knew how me must have felt being all alone in the dark forest.

"Oh, look how sweet. It's giving me a cavity." Daniela heard the voice of a man and glanced up to see him standing at the very edge of the clearing, his hair was blonde and curly and his eyes were a mixture of purple and blue. His skin was lightly sun-kissed and he wore blue jeans and a t-shirt with converse, he looked like a kind guy but Daniela knew he meant trouble.

"It's been awhile since I've met two Demigods like yourselves, it warms my icy heart." He said as he strode over to the two, Alek didn't release his hug and didn't look up at the man who was now standing behind Daniela. Giving her chills down her spine as she couldn't look behind her, afraid that if she looked she wouldn't be able to look away.

"You should enjoy the hug while you can, because it a little bit you won't remember what it feels like." He said and Daniela's heart pounded, Alek tore his arms away and stumbled backwards. Daniela went to reach out to Alek but a sharp pain irrupted from her arm and she let out a scream, gripping her now twisted and broken arm as she tried to deal with the pain.

The man stood in between the two and slowly rose his hands, causing Daniela and Alek to cough and grab their throats as they tried to breath. A smirk on his face as he clenched his hands and Daniela felt her throat close, before everything faded away she heard a loud bark and something big and black jumped into the clearing and crashed into the man.

"Sick him Mrs. O'Leary!" The voice of a teenager rang out in the clearing, a pair of sea-green eyes appeared in Daniela's view and then a firm grip wrapped around her and lifted her off of the ground, her throat still burned but she was no longer choking.

"Himeros, make sure to tell Gaea that we're back." Another colder teenage voice said and Himeros ran out of the clearing, the hooded figures were gone and Daniela was being carried by some unknown boy.

* * *

So sorry for the delay in updating! It's been really busy the past week and I haven't had time to work on the chapter, ALSO I will be gone all next week because of camping so there will be no updating.

PS. Please check out the poll I have on my profile! It is very important, and PPS I have a link to my Fictionpress account and I would really appreciate it if you all went over there and read the story I have :)

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	12. Chapter 12

Daniela woke with a start and shot up in her bed, she looked around frantically to see that she was back in her white cabin with the snowflakes etched into the walls. She let out a sigh and fell back onto her pillow, her arm irrupted with pain and she let out a whimper.

"Whoa now, try to take it easy." She heard the voice of a boy and instantly went on guard, jumping out of her bed with a disc in her hand despite her shoulder burning with pain.

The sea-green eyed boy's face turned a bright color of red and Daniela was confused as to why he should blush, she glanced down to realize she was in her underwear and her face turned red. Her disc turned back into the snowflake ring on her finger and she grabbed the blanket off of her bed and wrapped it around her as fast as she could.

"U-Uh, y-you should probably put s-some clothes on first." The boy said and Daniela rushed into the bathroom and slammed the door, putting on a long sleeved white shirt and white jeans the best she could with her broken arm that was in a sling.

She stepped out of the bathroom and the boy was sitting down on a stool near the window, his sea-green eyes looking sad and broken almost like he lost someone close to him.

"Hey, who are you anyways?" Daniela asked as she sat down on her bed, the boy turned around and looked a little surprised when she asked the question.

"Who am I? I'm Percy Jackson! Slayer of Kronos and Gaea, savior of the earth, closed the doors of Tartarus?" He answered and nothing rung a bell to Daniela, he just seemed like some regular old demigod to her.

"Sorry, but you don't sound familiar." Daniela said and Percy didn't seem to mind, almost like he was told that a lot.

"Eh, it's okay. The only thing that matters is you're safe, you and Alek were nearly killed in that forest you know. You need to be more careful." Percy warned and Daniela gave a slight chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Percy asked, completely confused as to why Daniela should be laughing.

"I'm sorry, you just remind me of my friend Haven-" Daniela cut herself off in mid-sentence and her eyes went wide, she jumped up from the bed and ran to the door and swung it open. Only to be met with two Children of Ares who were standing on her porch and blocked her exit with spears.

"Sorry Daniela, but you're not allowed to leave your cabin until tomorrow. Chiron wants you to be fully rested and healed, you're allowed to have visitors though. And don't worry, Haven and Daniel are safe and sound." Percy said as Daniela stood behind the spears, looking around the camp at all the demigods who were carrying out their normal lives.

She saw The Hades Cabin being guarded also, with the door open and Alek talking to another boy inside the cabin who looked slightly older then him but much colder and emptier.

The boy was trying to tell Alek something but Alek kept shouting back at him, the boy's black hair was shaggy and covered most of his pale face and he had on an old jacket that seemed to be from the 1940s. Even though he was older he was terribly thin and looked like a walking skeleton with skin hanging from the bones.

"That's Nico Di Angelo, one of the few surviving members of a group that was sent to destroy Gaea." Percy said as he stood by Daniela, she glanced at him and gave him a look for him to tell her what happened. Even though she could tell it hurt for him to talk about it, she wanted to know what happened.

"After the quest was finished and we defeated Gaea, most of us were killed. The only surviving members were Myself, Nico and Jason. E-Everyone else was slaughtered and we returned to Mount Olympus, offered Godhood and. . . Accepted." Percy summed up the story and Daniela's eyes went wide, she was in the presence of a _God. _

"Though we're not like other Gods, we roam the earth helping Demigods and mortals. It's been such a long time though, maybe over a decade since we became Gods. You don't need to bow or anything like that, we're Minor Gods so it doesn't really matter." Percy added in and Daniela still couldn't believe that she was speaking to _a God. _

She was about to say something when there was a loud crash and she looked over at The Hades Cabin to see Nico and Alek yelling at each other and Green Greek Fire catching the porch on fire.

"Dear Gods, I'll be right back." Percy said and left the cabin and ran over to The Hades Cabin, he jumped through the flames and into the cabin disappearing behind them and leaving Daniela alone.

She closed the door and left The Guards on the porch and sat down on her bed, pulling the drawing pad out from under the bed and looking at the face one more time.

She glanced up at the window and a gleam of mischief entered her eyes and a smirk spread across her face, she threw the drawing pad down on the floor and ran over to the window and opened it up. Climbing out and landing on the soft dirt of outside, with a sprint she ran behind the cabins to avoid being seen and fled into the woods near the beach.

"What are you doing here?" Daniela turned around to see Gia sitting on a rock with her bow in her hand, a look of concern and anger on her face. Two other hunters were with her and they were gripping their bows tightly, Daniela was trying to form an excuse in her head.

"Let me guess, you decided to just escape for the day?" Gia asked and Daniela nodded.

_"Seems like a good excuse for me."_ Daniela heard an unfamiliar voice of a woman and looked around, her gaze landing on an Iris Message with a woman on the other end. Her long Auburn hair was braided and put up into a bun and her eyes were silvery yellow like the moon, she was breathtakingly _beautiful. _Almost as beautiful as Aphrodite, Daniela would mistake her for Aphrodite if not for the Hunters speaking to her.

_"You must be Daniela Reyes, my Hunter's were telling me about you. If I may ask, why did you deny the offer of joining the hunt?" _Artemis asked and Daniela tensed, she knew the answer was because of a Boy but she couldn't just _tell _Artemis that. Her being the Goddess of Maidenhood and all.

_"It's a boy, isn't it? Don't worry, that is the main reason for denial of the offer. But I just want to ask you something, how important is this boy to you? Would you give up your life for him? Not just because you're in love, but in general?" _Artemis asked and Daniela was about to answer right away but stopped.

At first she was thinking about Alek, but her thoughts shifted to Haven. Is warm and innocent Amber eyes that always sparkled whenever he smiled, his dorky and idiotic personality making her laugh every time she thought about him.

But then she remembered Victoria, how with just a snap of her fingers she could change the sweet and dorky Haven into a harsh and cruel boy. Would Daniela _really _go through all of that just for Haven? Some boy she had met a few days earlier?

"No." Daniela whispered and she swore she could see Artemis grin a little.

_"Then why are you holding back from joining? All you have to do is repeat after me: __I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis. __I turn my back on the company of men, __accept eternal maidenhood, __and join the Hunt. Simple as that." _Artemis said and Daniela was about to explain why she wouldn't join, but there _was _no good reason for not joining.

"I-I pledge myself to the Goddess Artemis-" Daniela gulped, and then continued. "-I turn my back on the company of men, accept eternal maidenhood. . . And join the Hunt." Daniela finished and a small swirl of silver light spun around her, she felt stronger and more powerful. Almost like she was given enhanced abilities.

Her clothing changed to a white tank and a silver jacket with silver short-shorts and white combat boots, her hair was braided back into a fishtail braid and her eyes held a faint silvery glow to them.

_"Welcome to The Hunt Daniela, I will be looking forward to hunting with you." _Artemis said and the Iris Message disappeared, leaving the three hunters on the rock looking over at their new comrade.

"We leave in the morning, you'll pack up your things and meet us at Hera's cabin. Since The Artemis cabin is currently in use." Gia said with a sour tone and left the rock with the other two hunters trailing behind her.

Daniela returned to her cabin and closed the window behind her, sitting down on the bed and putting her face in her hands. What had she just done? She just joined the hunt and became an eternal maiden, she swore that she could fell something pulling the words out of her mouth.

"Daniela?" Daniela shot her head up to see Haven standing in front of her, his amber eyes full of concern for his friend.

"Haven, what-what are you doing here?!" Daniela asked and shot to her feet, angry at Haven for just appearing but also relieved for him being here.

"I snuck in to see how you were, I've only been here for a couple of minutes. W-What happened to you?" Haven asked as he looked at Daniela's outfit and eyes.

"I-I joined The Hunt." Daniela answered ashamed and looked down at the ground, she couldn't bring herself to look Haven in the eyes.

She felt his hand on her chin and he gently lifted her head up so he could see into her beautiful eyes, he then leaned down and kissed her. Her eyes went wide and she shoved him away, what in the world was he thinking?!

"H-Haven! What are you doing?!" Daniela asked shocked and Haven kissed her again, putting his hands on her hips.

"I'm not losing you like earlier." He replied and kissed her again, Daniela wanted to pull away but didn't. She kissed back and ran her hands through Haven's light brown hair, he leaned her down on the bed gently and lightly pecked her neck.

* * *

Alright everyone! I have returned from camping and it was amazing, also let me know if you want me to continue this scene and how explicit you want it to be! Considering most of you wanted heavy content, there is a very large possibility it will be _very _explicit so be prepared for that!

Let me know in the comments what you think and any ideas you might have, and if you want a very explicit make-out scene!

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


	13. Chapter 13

Daniela woke and let out a yawn, glancing over at Haven who was still asleep. She slid out of the bed and swiped the clothes from the floor and headed over to the bathroom, leaving the door open and brushing her hair.

She looked at herself in the mirror and bit her lip, she glanced down at her stomach that looked to be bulging slightly. She was nervous, how could she _already _become pregnant? It had only been a couple of hours.

"Hey, it looks like someone had a nice afternoon." Haven said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck, she wanted to indulge herself with him but her stomach churned and she cringed.

"Is everything alright?" Haven asked and stepped back to give her some room, she pulled her bra strap back up and was deciding if she should tell him. What would his reaction be? She didn't want him to chicken out and leave her alone with a baby.

"I-I think I might be pregnant." Daniela replied and didn't look Haven in the eyes, how could she? It was like their whole relationship just crumbled, she wanted to cry and scream because of the baby but also wanted to shout for joy and tell everyone because she was _having _a _baby! _

"Hey," Haven said and lifted her head up so he could see into her beautiful eyes with a grin on his face, "Everything is going to be alright. This is my baby too, I won't leave you." Haven finished and Daniela smiled, hugging Haven and gently crying while he stroked her hair comfortingly.

Tristan and Lula sat on the dock together holding hands, after a while of talking and sorting through things they realized that they made a pretty good match for each other and decided to become a couple and see how it went.

Tristan heard what sounded like a few people walk onto the dock and turned around to see all the hunters standing on the dock, glaring down at Tristan and Lula with a disgusted look on their faces.

"Where's Haven." Gia asked, her voice cold and hard but also carried a hint of sorrow. Tristan really had _no _idea where Haven was, last time he had seen Haven he was hanging around the cabin area but that must have been a couple of hours ago.

"I don'-" Gia grabbed Tristan by the collar of his shirt and lifted him up off the dock, anger in her eyes and her face red from who knows what.

"I _know _you know where he is, and you better tell me." Gia said and Tristan gulped, he pointed over to where the cabins were and Gia dropped him onto the dock and left heading over to the cabins. Lula hoped that Haven would be alright, she had a horrible feeling that something _bad _was about to happen.

Haven and Daniela on the other hand didn't know that The Hunter's where looking for them, they were sitting on Daniela's bed fully dressed and looking through magazines and catalogs for baby supplies and clothing and everything.

Just then the door to the cabin burst open and Percy was standing in the door way, sweat running down his face and he was breathing hard. He looked at Haven for a moment and then shifted his gaze to Daniela, he could tell something was off but that didn't matter.

"We have to go, _right this second._" Percy said and Haven jumped off the bed rather fast, he wasn't going to let some stranger take Daniela away.

"Whoa whoa, who do you think you are?" Haven asked and Percy took in a deep breath and exhaled, he wasn't in the mood for introductions.

"Percy Jackson, but we _have _to go!" Percy said and pushed Haven aside and grabbed Daniela by the hand and pulled her towards the cabin door, only to suddenly stop and slam the door shut.

"Can someone _please _tell me what's going on?!" Daniela nearly shouted and Percy put his finger up to his lips as a sign that everyone needed to be quiet.

"To sum things up, Hera is using The Hunter's to find you both. I don't know _why, _but I do know that it isn't good." Percy replied, Daniela and Haven exchanged looks and Haven glanced outside the window to see The Hunter's bursting into cabins and throwing campers out.

He noticed that The Hunter's eyes had a faint purple glow to them, after going to the few Mythology classes that he had he learned that Hera's color was Purple and her sacred animal was a Peacock. He really did hope that they wouldn't be caught by The Hunter's, especially if Daniela was pregnant.

"Nico, where the heck are you?!" Percy muttered and as if on cue Haven felt the temperature in the cabin drop drastically and then suddenly rise, he glanced behind him to see a skinny and frail 15 year old sitting on Daniela's bed. His pale skin making him look like a ghost and his black hair was shaggy and covering his eyes.

"Well, it's about time. Do you have enough strength to get these two out of here?" Percy asked and Nico nodded, standing up and moving his hair out of his face. His chocolate eyes were cold but had a sense of hidden kindness to them, he walked over to the two and grabbed their hands.

"Will you be safe?" Nico asked Percy who didn't answer right away, he really didn't know if he would be safe or not.

"I hope so, but all that matters is if you're safe." Percy said and Nico let out a sigh, in a swift moment the world around them melted away and Haven felt like he was falling through something thick. He felt weightless and light, almost like he didn't have a body to hold him down.

* * *

Sorry for the lack of updating and again sorry for the short chapter! Also you won't be able to leave a review on this chapter because I removed the other one and so it still has your reviews for the other chapter saved, if you wouldn't mind you could send me a PM instead :)

~I am Katie Daughter of Demeter


End file.
